Current sensing resistors are widely used in integrated circuits (ICs) to monitor the current in the circuit and translate the amount of current into a voltage that can be easily measured and monitored. Such resistors need to have low resistance value (in the range of 10 mΩ to 200 mΩ), low temperature coefficient of resistance (TCR, typically around 50 ppm/° C.), high current range (100 mA to 5 A, and typically around 1 A) and good heat dissipation. Current sensing resistors are implemented off the IC (e.g., off-chip). To accommodate the off-chip resistors, additional area is needed in the package or circuit board, increasing the overall foot print of the IC. Furthermore, off-chip resistors have corresponding manufacturing cost. Accordingly, the issues associated with off-chip resistors increase overall manufacturing costs as well as design flexibility.
It is describable to provide device structures and methods that allow integration of off-chip current sensing resistors as part of the chip in a cost effective way.